


Christmas Confessions

by MysticMerc



Series: For @fluffyjenope - Jaehyun/Reader [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMerc/pseuds/MysticMerc
Summary: Jaehyun sends you a text that doesn't go down well.





	Christmas Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first X/Reader fic and my first kpop fic so please be nice. This was supposed to be part of a fic exchange with tumblr's @fluffyjenope so I hope they enjoy it and forgives me for posting it so late! There’ll be a follow up fic as an apology so 많이 기대주세요!

You were sat by the window with a mug of hot chocoalte warming your hands when you noticed how heavy the snow was coming down. It had beeen falling steadily for a few hours by now but you wouldn't have dreamt it would settle like this so close to Christmas Day. Since tomorrow was Christmas Eve, you'd hoped to spend the day at the dorms with your best friends Jaehyun and Mark - and the other boys of course.  _'Maybe we could even go down to the Han River to make a snowman'_ , you mused.

"I just can't do this anymore, Y/N."

The text alert noise told you it was from Jaehyun but before you could ask what he was talking about, another message appeared on the screen.

"I don't think we can carry on being friends anymore. Don't come to the dorms tomorrow."

You nearly knocked over your drink in your haste to sit up straight.  _'What?'_. He must be kidding. Johnny loved to tease you and could sometimes take his jokes a little too far but Jaehyun wasn't the type to send prank texts like this. But still. This was so out of the blue. You quickly texted back.

"What do you mean? I don't understand???"

Your phone stayed blank. _'It's fine'_ , you thought. _Jaehyun's my best friend. He wouldn't just drop me like this._ You paced your bedroom, filled with nervous energy, for what felt like an hour but was probably closer to ten minutes. Jaehyun was so relaxed, he balanced out your crazy side. It was one of the reasons you'd gotten on so well for such a long time. He'd be the perfect person to calm you down - if only he wasn't the reason for your stress!

"I don't want to be your friend anymore, Y/N. Don't call me."

* * *

 

You woke up on Christmas Eve heartbroken. With just a couple of text messages you'd lost your best friend and were unable to go visit your other friends. What hurt the most was that you didn't understand why. You looked around your room and sighed. In the corner of your room stood the Christmas tree you'd decorated with Jaehyun and underneath sat the presents you'd carefully chosen and wrapped.  _'I suppose I won't be able to give them to the boys now'_ , you thought.

Staying in here on your own surrounded by all of these memories was starting to drive you crazy so you resolved to get yourself out of the house. You bundled yourself up in a woollly hat and gloves and tugged on a pair of boots. As you reached up to pick up your winter coat, there was a knock on your door. The ends of your long scarf got caught under your feet as you struggled to answer the door, almost falling over when you saw who it was.

"Jaehyun? What are you doing here? I-I thought-"

"Wait, Y/N. Please, let me talk," he interrupted.

You rubbed your eyes, still red from crying, and nodded. You stood between Jaehyun and the door, preventing him from coming inside. If he was going to talk to you, it would be on your terms. He could stand in the cold for all you cared.

"I didn't know how else to say it so I thought if I came here in person, I'd know what to do but I guess there's no other way..."

If you didn't know him better, you'd say Jaehyun looked nervous. No, he was  _scared_. You'd never seen him fidgeting so much.

"If you came here to say something just-"

"-I love you, Y/N."

Before you could say anything in response, he kept on speaking, almost rambling.

"I love you, okay? When I said I didn't want to be your friend anymore, it was because I want to be more than that. I've loved you for some time now but it's getting too hard to just be your friend." Jaehyun brushed his hair back out of his face and looked into your eyes earnestly. "I know you feel the same way, Y/N! I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave now."

Your heart pounded in your chest. You couldn't believe what he was saying. But it was true, you  _did_ love him, you just hadn't dared to dream that he would feel the same way. Your voice shook slightly when you spoke but you smiled brightly at him.

"Kiss me."


End file.
